A typical utility provider (e.g., gas utility, water utility, electrical utility, etc.) may manage multiple meters that provide information about utility usage by its customers. Management of utility meters may include tasks such as periodic meter reading and meter servicing. For example, a utility may schedule a set of meters on a particular geographic route for reading or servicing on a monthly basis, on an annual basis, or as otherwise needed.
To facilitate meter reading and servicing, utility providers may implement a variety of meter management techniques, such as electronic meter reading (EMR), off-site meter reading (OMR), and automatic meter reading (AMR), some or all of which may include computerized or automated functionality. For example, operators for EMR systems use handheld computers with integrated meter reading software to capture and store meter data from electric, gas, or water meters. Typically, with EMR, an operator walks a specified route, visually reading meters and entering meter data into the handheld computer. The meter data is eventually transferred to a host processor, which then transfers the data to a utility billing system, etc. EMR systems can also incorporate readings gathered by probing meters, as is the case with time-of-use meters and interval data recorders. EMR systems can also probe water meters using inductive probes, etc.
OMR uses radio-equipped handheld computers to read module-equipped electric, gas, or water meters via radio. This enables a meter to be read without directly accessing the meter or the premise. With OMR, while an operator walks a route, the radio-equipped handheld computer sends a radio “wake-up” signal to nearby radio-based meter modules installed on electric, gas, or water meters. There are also bubble-up techniques where the radio-based meter modules send the information at some configurable time interval (e.g., every five seconds). The handheld computer then receives meter reading and tamper data back from the meter modules. OMR is normally used within a utility service territory to read meters that are otherwise hazardous or costly to read.
Mobile AMR is similar to OMR. A radio transceiver is installed in a utility vehicle and route information is specified. While being driven along the specified meter reading route, the transceiver broadcasts a radio wake-up signal to all radio-based meter modules within its range and receives messages in response. Like OMR, mobile AMR can also use bubble-up techniques in place of wake-up techniques for transmission of data. Mobile AMR is usually used in saturated areas where there may be difficult-to-access or hazardous-to-read meters or large populations.
Most meter management techniques, including those described above, rely on the use of specialized portable or handheld devices. While more generic personal portable computing devices (e.g., PCs, laptops) can be used in meter management applications, these devices have several disadvantages that make them undesirable in the meter management setting. For example, such devices can be expensive and may employ fast-changing technology, which makes them obsolete in a relatively short time. Given these factors and the large number of devices needed to service a typical area, the widespread use of such devices for meter management may be financially prohibitive. Moreover, generic personal portable computing devices incorporate technology that is typically not suitable for the harsh workplace of the meter management environment. In addition, their use may be limited because of the lack of specialized input features (e.g., sufficient keys, etc.). Such devices may also be unsuitable for wireless meter management applications because they are electrically noisy, causing them to interfere in the reading of meters. Likewise, such devices may fail to perform well in real time probing (e.g., optical probing) applications due to the nondeterministic nature of their operating systems.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 204 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).